In The Walls
by Bellajuku
Summary: Violent deaths beget violent spirits- Asami isn't the first man to own his penthouse.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_**

**_Hello everyone~ I know I have a lot of people waiting for Blow to update and I just want to let you know that I haven't abandoned it, I've just been very busy and not very inclined to work on it at the moment. I will come back to it, but it might be a little bit until you see an update. I have it planned out, but I'm still tacking down the details._**

_**Anyway.**_

_**I'm really into horror, and I'm working on a few vaguely scary original stories, but I also wanted to write something for Finder so, this is what we ended up with. I foresee this being 4-5 chapters long, give or take, and it doesn't have an ending yet so we'll see how it goes. This is mostly for me, because I enjoy writing it. I hope you guys like it too.**_

_**I thought it was interesting in volume 7, chapter 44.1, when Asami talked about how the original owner of the penthouse had designed it with the escape passage in the hidden room, but had died -presumedly been killed- in the penthouse anyway.**_

_**Don't expect to piss yourselves, I'm not particularly experienced in this genre, but I hope you find it interesting and at least a little bit unsettling.**_

**_Please enjoy and review~_**

}{

_Ghosts are not people. _

_They are not incorporeal grandparents hovering over our shoulders._

_Ghosts are the leftovers._

_They are every emotion ever felt by their originator, boiled down and distilled until only the strongest- often the ugliest- remains._

_They are uncaring, unsympathetic, unyielding._

_They never rest._

_}{_

At a quarter past two in the morning, Akihito had decided that enough was enough.

He pushed away from the kitchen table, his chair screeching loudly against the linoleum, before standing and heading towards the bedroom, ignoring the light switch.

It wasn't Asami's fault; the older man had texted him ages ago saying he would be late and that Akihito should go to bed, get some rest. He'd wished him goodnight, promised to make it up to him in the morning and Akihito had no doubt that he _would,_ in all manor of ways, but that didn't particularly help him right _now_.

He walked through the penthouse quiet and barefoot, listening intently. The only sound was his own gentle footsteps. For some reason, that didn't make him feel any better. He flicked light switches as he went, casting off the shadows in every corner. By the time he made it to the bedroom, the whole penthouse was aglow behind him. He hoped absently that Asami wouldn't notice or, at least, wouldn't say anything.

He shut the bedroom door firmly, making sure the doorjamb latched properly so that it couldn't drift open. He thought about locking it, but that would have been _really _ridiculous and serve to not only confuse Asami, but probably piss him off as well. He stared at it for a moment, only to back away and head for the bed.

He slipped his hoodie off one shoulder, then the other, before dropping it onto the bureaux along the wall. He fished his cellphone out of the pocket and crawled into bed with it, holding it tightly in his hand. The bed felt very big and very empty when he occupied it by himself. It felt cold. He thought about retrieving his hoodie but decided against it. Asami would in all likelihood be home soon and the man gave off heat like a furnace; he'd probably end up taking it off.

He never felt like this when Asami was there; skittish and hunted. It was only in his absence that the shadows jumped, the walls creaked. There was no real reason for this, at least not that Akihito could think of. Nothing had ever happened there that would make him wary of the apartment, or uneasy to be left there. The slowly growing sense of anxiety that kept him looking over his shoulder was baseless and embarrassing, but he just couldn't shake it.

He felt pathetic, curled on the bed, a pillow at his back to keep from feeling exposed. Exposed to what he wondered? The monster under the bed? That was almost funny; he spent all day chasing real monsters, laughing in their faces, but he couldn't turn out the bedside lamp.

Slowly, irritation with himself began to erode at his unease. What sort of journalist was afraid of the dark? He huffed, reaching for the light switch, and plunged the room into darkness.

}{

When he woke, Akihito was unsure if he'd been properly asleep or just dozing, unaware. He didn't feel rested, only groggy and confused and he wished to fall back asleep before his mind became completely alert.

At that thought though, he realized it was a bit too late for that and sighed petulantly. Rolling, he threw his arm out to the other side of the bed, hoping to catch Asami's attention, maybe get kissed back to sleep. His hand touched down on cool, unwrinkled sheets and he froze, mind finally catching up.

If Asami wasn't even home then how long had he actually been asleep? He groped for his phone before tapping the screen and wincing at the bright display.

**_3:01 am_**

He couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour then, so why was he awake? Even when he was by himself, Akihito wasn't prone to sleepless nights and rare was the occasion that he woke without reason. Something must have disturbed him.

He lifted his head off of the pillow and listened carefully. It was as quiet as always, nearly silent. All the surrounding apartments were vacant and he was far to high above street level to hear the traffic that never stopped. Akihito knew there were small platoons of Asami's men stationed around the building in case of an emergency, but they were quiet and unobtrusive. There wasn't a sound the be heard.

Satisfied, he put his head back down, only to be startled by a loud bang.

He lurched upwards and scrabbled for the switch on the bedside lamp, fumbling twice before turning it with a curse, flooding the room with light.

He scanned the room quickly, unsure of where the sound had come from or what he was even looking for. An intruder was almost entirely out of the question; no one could have entered the apartment without Asami's men knowing.

There was another bang, slightly softer this time, followed by a quick succession of smaller thumps. Slowly, Akihito's gaze slid towards the innermost wall.

There, past the en suit bathroom and walk-in closet, was the secret room. There was no door, only a section of wall with no obstructions and a switch hidden in the headboard of the bed, the one Akihito had found by accident so long ago. The noise was coming from there.

All the anxiety that had been building within him throughout the night gathered in the pit of his stomach like a hot coal and he listened intently, hoping for the silence that had unnerved him only hours before.

The thumping got louder.

Slowly, Akihito pulled himself up to kneel, letting the blankets pool around his bare legs. He put his hand on the headboard and flipped open the hatch that hid the small button, internally debating whether or not it was worth investigating.

Of course it was.

With the button pressed, the wall slowly revolved to reveal the dark space beyond. The noise sounded louder now, less muffled, but he couldn't see an obvious source. He grabbed his phone as a makeshift flashlight and slid out of bed to creep closer.

Aside from the generally questionable contents of the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He held his phone up and let the pale light illuminate the walls, only to fumble and nearly drop it when the noise returned, frantic in it's pounding.

Quickly, Akihito swiveled towards the source and his light fell upon another seemingly innocuous wall.

_Of course..._

With every beat of the strange noise, the wall shivered as if being pound upon on the other side which was _impossible _because on the other side of that particular wall- which wasn't a wall at all- was a narrow escape passage that was built into the apartment by it's original owner.

Asami had shown it to him one afternoon, months ago. He'd taught him how to open it and how to get out of the apartment through it. There were several turns and false hallways built in to throw off any pursuers, but the true route was quite simple to memorize; if followed correctly, it dumped out into a quiet corner of the underground parking-garage. Asami had walked him through it, then made him walk it by himself. The whole exercise had seemed painfully melodramatic and Akihito had rolled his eyes the whole time. It wasn't until later that he really considered the implications; Asami had taught him how to save his own life.

Akihito shook his head as the shuddering intensified. It was as if someone was throwing their entire body against the other side of the wall, desperate to escape. That was impossible though; the only way to enter the passage was through the apartment. Even the door leading to the parking-garage could only be opened from the inside. No one could have been there and yet...

Really, the only thing to do was open it.

The switch for this wall was concealed, just as the other was. Akihito reached out to the wall-mounted shadowbox displaying antique firearms and slid it to the side, pressing the button that was revealed. The wall slid away.

There was nothing.

Akihito stared as all the adrenalin he'd been feeling bottomed out into a cold sweat. There was _nothing_ but pure darkness.

Very pure darkness.

He raised his phone again, tapping the screen to bring up the display, only to find that it _was _up; the light just wasn't strong enough to penetrate the gloom on the other side of the doorway.

Stepping forward, he watched in awe as the darkness seemed to swallow whatever light was directed towards it. It was like a black-hole, a total void.

The noise had stopped, replaced by a noticeable _lack_ of sound. Even his own breathing sounded faint, though he could feel his ragged breaths shuddering in and out, in and out

As if compelled, he took another step forward.

He wondered, if he had his camera, would the flash be enough to illuminate the pitch darkness? If he took a picture, what would it capture? Nothingness? How could anything be so dark..?

He reached out and was mildly surprised when his hand connected with the doorway. When had he gotten so close? It didn't matter. He felt detached, as if he was watching his actions from afar. He was almost inside the passage and yet could see nothing beyond the threshold. It was wrong, _wrong _but fascinating.

He took another step-

"_Akihito."_

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Akihito whirled, too startled to even yell. He sucked in a gasp as he lost his balance, falling backwards only to be caught and hauled upright again, dragged bodily away from the darkness.

Asami was holding him by the waist, squeezing a bit too tightly and looking carefully down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I..."

He tried to answer immediately and found that he couldn't. Slowly, memories of the past few minutes filtered back to him and he focused on putting them into words, even as his teeth began to chatter.

"There was a noise... I... it came from here..."

Akihito gestured back towards the passage, glancing over to find that what was a seconds ago a pitch black void was now faintly lit by the light in the room they occupied. It was still dark, but he could make out the walls, the tiles, things he hadn't even been able to guess at before.

"- noise?"

"...Huh?"

"_What kind of _noise, Akihito?"

"Like... thumping... Someone was banging on the wall."

Asami looked down at him sharply and along with the concern Akihito was expecting, there was a dose of skepticism.

"From the inside?"

Akihito nodded, too shaken to be properly insulted by his disbelief.

"You're sure?"

"_Yes."_

He nodded emphatically and for the first time, Asami seemed to take notice of his uneasiness.

"You're _shaking..." _

He rubbed his hands up and down Akihito's arms quickly before pulling him into his chest and taking out his cell phone. He spoke quietly into the receiver and minutes later, there were half a dozen of his men in the passage, searching every twist and turn, scouring the parking garage and reviewing the security tapes.

There was nothing.

}{

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming-"

"_Yes."_

Akihito twisted out of Asami's arms and moved to lean against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, finger tips digging into his elbows. After all he'd gone through in the last few hours he actually would have _liked_ to be held, but not if Asami was going to insist he'd imagined the whole thing.

"And you're sure it wasn't just me closing the front door?"

"Yes."

Asami sighed, but not impatiently, before mirroring Akihito's pose against the refrigerator.

"Akihito there was nothing there-"

"There _was_-"

Asami shook his head like he was reasoning with a child.

"I'll show you the security footage if you want, it doesn't even pick up a _sound._"

Akihito looked up sharply.

"What?"

"There was no bang. No thumping."

Akihito's mouth dropped open but he didn't have the words to express his thoughts. He processed this new information and it was several seconds before he muttered.

"...I'm not making it up."

He heard Asami release a breath like he'd been holding it before the older man stepped forward and reached for his hands. Reluctantly, Akihito allowed him to take them, conscious of faint tremors that still shook through them.

"I didn't say you were. But Akihito you were completely disoriented when I found you; I was calling your name and you weren't responding, I had to grab you to get your attention. You weren't even _half_ awake."

"You... really think I was dreaming?"

He wasn't denying it anymore, only asking. Asami had no reason to lie to him about this and if there was nothing to be heard on the security tape... then the sounds could only have come from his own head.

"I know you were dreaming. I've seen you dream, you're very expressive." He brought his hands to his face and kissed his knuckles devotedly. "I'm sorry it wasn't a _better _dream," he murmured suggestively. "That would have been more fun to watch."

Akihito snorted irritably and jerked away as he normally would at that sort of comment. His movements lacked their usual vehemence though and Asami wasn't fooled. He kept his arms open and after a moment, Akihito returned to them.

}{

_**AN:**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

**_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback, I'm really pleased with how this story is being received and I hope you all continue to enjoy it._**

**_I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, I just finished a bartending certification course and night classes take up a lot more time than you would think, considering I spent most of my non-class time studying or commuting. I'm not back in full force- tomorrow night I'm guest bartending at pub as my first little gig and then after that I'm gonna be job hunting for a while- but I wanted to post a chapter for you guys while I had a little downtime._**

**_Also, if any of you have any interest in my life or whatever, you can come see me on tumblr at bellajuku .tumblr .com (no spaces), which I post on waaayyy more frequently than this or AO3. If you're ever miffed as to why I'm not updating, your answer is probably there._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy and remember to let me know what you think~_**

}{

Days later, the incident was all but forgotten.

Akihito went about his business as usual, both in and out of the penthouse, doing his best not to think about whatever it was he'd experienced that night. Asami had returned reasonably early every night since and Akihito was almost positive he was doing it on purpose; Asami had never been home so consistently in all the time Akihito had lived with him. He wasn't about to say anything though; it was a rare blessing for Asami to be subtle.

There was also the fact that Akihito didn't want the subject reopened.

He was stir-frying beef when his phone rang and he was ready to ignore it before glancing over at the caller i.d. and cussing; if he let Asami roll to voicemail he'd never hear the end of it.

One hand still stirring vigorously, Akihito strained to reach his phone and tapped the screen, wedging it between his head and shoulder.

"Let me guess, you're not coming home?"

_"Good evening Akihito, I take it you're doing well?"_

Akihito rolled his eyes, flipping the contents of the pan so that it sizzled appetizingly.

"Hear that? That's you're dinner. Doesn't sound like that coming out of the microwave at four in the morning, does it?"

There was a low chuckle on the other end.

_"I'm sure I'll make due. I'm more interested in how you're doing at the moment?"_

Akihito made a face, glad Asami couldn't see him and... _analyze_ it or something.

"What do you mean how I'm doing? I'm _busy, _I have food on the stove."

It was an oddly solicitous remark to begin with, but Akihito knew exactly where it was coming from and he hoped the exasperation in his voice would be enough to deter further questioning. Then again, Asami had never been easy to deter.

_"Will you be alright by yourself?"_

_Oh God..._

The last thing he wanted was _this. _He wasn't some trembling waif that needed looking after and checking up on, he was a _journalist._ One embarrassing incident was _not _going to blow his image permanently.

"I'll be _fantastic _by myself, are you kidding? I might actually get some rest without you pawing at me all night."

The noise that followed sounded alarmingly similar to a _real_ laugh and Akihito looked upwards, thanking whatever cosmic being had blessed Asami with a sense of humor that night.

"_Pawing? Akihito, don't be coy-_"

"Don't start with me, I'll hang up on you."

"_No you won't."_

The affection in his voice was undeniable and Akihito almost wished he _would_ continue, because he obviously wasn't getting any tonight and it had been ages since Asami had last taken him apart over the phone... Lost in thought, his hand stopped stirring and the meat hissed warningly, beginning to stick to the bottom of the pan. He cursed and flipped it again, adjusting his phone as it started to slip.

"Yeah, well... Look I'll be fine okay? So just... go to your super villain meeting or whatever."

"_Nothing so interesting, I promise. Mostly paperwork._"

Akihito grunted, moving the pan off the heat and turning to check on the rice cooker, which had just beeped.

"_My phone will be on, so if you need anything-"_

"Which I _won't._"

"-_Then you'll call."_

"Okay, yeah, I will."

There was silence, but it was _Asami _silence which was deafening and never failed to press a response from him.

"I _promise_, okay?"

"_Good," _Asami spoke finally, self-satisfaction evident in his voice. "_I'll see you in the morning then."_

"Yeah... goodnight?"

"_Goodnight, Akihito."_

He hung up quickly so Asami couldn't accuse him of lingering and shoved his phone into his back pocket, stretching to reach the dishes in the over-head cabinet.

}{

Being alone had never bothered Akihito. He'd lived alone from the time he moved out of his parent's house right up until he'd _met_ Asami. He'd never had a problem being by himself.

Then again, he'd been in his own place, somewhere he'd chosen and paid rent on. It had been small and noisy, with neighbors on all sides and traffic streaming past, headlights ghosting over his walls at all hours of the day. It had never bothered him though; he didn't mind the sounds of life.

The penthouse on the other hand was large and dark and silent the way that luxury always was. It was so different from what he was used to that it would have been easy to blame his disquietude on the change of environment except... it should have been getting better with time, not worse.

The noises started not long after midnight. They weren't frantic and incessant like before, but rather quieter, harder to pick up on. Akihito heard them though, clear as day; small rustlings and creaks that always seemed to be behind or above him.

They were all almost deffinetely normal noises for a building to make. They were all almost deffinetely coming from the vents or the pipes or the hallways.

He almost deffinetely only heard them because he was listening for them.

But then, while drying dishes in the kitchen, Akihito heard ice clinking in a glass from the living room. It was just so normal a noise for that time of night; Asami almost always had a drink in his hand. The fact that Asami wasn't _there _failed to register until a few minutes after the fact.

He went to bed as a form of protest, refusing to let his overactive subconscious keep him up all night.

}{

He didn't know what time it was when Asami got home, only that it was late and he was too asleep for the hands that were stroking down his sides, over his hips, tugging him closer from behind. Asami's lips were at his nape and he groaned quietly, turning his face into the pillow, offering his neck and nothing more.

Dozing, he drifted in and out of consciousness without much concern for what was happening; Asami was usually affectionate at night and he didn't mind, so long as he let him sleep. He sighed as an arm slipped around his waist, a hand slid down his thigh. Asami tended to sleep like that; both hands on him as if he might disappear. He settled back against his chest, content.

As things went on though, some portion of his mind began to notice that something was just slightly... _off._ In his exhaustion, it was hard to pinpoint what exactly was wrong. He was asleep, in bed, with Asami; there was nothing strange or worrisome about that. He tried to brush to feeling off, only to find that he couldn't.

Asami was still kissing him, though he found himself only vaguely aware of it, as if he'd simply stopped paying attention. His brow drew together even as his eyes stayed closed, thinking; when Asami kissed him, no matter how tired he was, it was hard to be only _vaguely aware._ Usually once Asami got his hands on him, he was _his_; he had this way of making him feel melted_, _all _hot and achey and-_

Heat. There was a distinct lack of heat in the kisses and bites that had shifted to the space where his neck and shoulder met. Not a lack of passion, but of actual body-warmth, something that had become inextricably linked with Asami in his mind.

The unfamiliarity of it made him squirm and Asami held him closer, the hand on his thigh beginning to grip. It was tight, uncomfortable even, and Akihito gave another half-hearted fidget, urging him to loosen his cool grasp.

He didn't, and Akihito felt a wave of annoyance wash over him. He was ready to turn, meaning to ask Asami _what _exactly his problem was, when he heard the unmistakable click of a key in the front door.

His eyes shot open and he froze, sucking in a breath. The pressure around his waist dissolved and with it went the presence beside him, as easy as mist.

He was alone.

Akihito felt cold sweat break out along the back his neck as he lay there, stunned. His pulse pounded as he listened to the front door closing and footsteps, _Asami's _footsteps, moving through the penthouse.

He sat up, shaken and... _repulsed_, and began rubbing his hands over his skin where he'd felt that strange, disembodied touch. His thigh where he'd been grabbed was sore and he scrubbed at it harder, trying to will away the sensation or at least replace it with one he understood.

His skin began to ache from his own abuse and Akihito forced his hands to drop, fisting the sheets instead to keep from shaking. Asami would be in any minute and he had to stop, or else he'd know something was wrong.

That thought gave him pause. Was he going to hide this from Asami?

He shook his head, trying to order his thoughts; he wasn't hiding _anything,_ because the whole incident had to have been a dream. It _had_ to have been a dream.

He repeated that mantra over and over in his mind as he lay back down, yanking the blankets up over his body. The space beside him felt oddly cool and the sensation churned his stomach. He curled away from it, hands clenched in front of him on the bed.

Eyes closed, he focused on his breathing and willed himself to relax. He could never fake sleep with Asami, but he could fake just waking up if only his pulse would calm. He could feel it pounding in his ears, frenzied with panic. He waited.

When he heard the door open and shut, he stirred, twisting his head to watch as Asami stalked over and sat on the side of the bed that Akihito was crowding. It dipped under his weight and Akihito slid closer without meaning to, pressed against him.

"You'll fall off if you're not careful."

His voice was a low rumble and Akihito nodded absently, staring up at him through the darkness. A warm hand came up to card through his hair and he felt the tension go out of his neck. He'd been holding his head up off the pillow just barely, without even realizing it. Asami touched his throat with the backs of his fingers, gliding his knuckles over the underside of his jaw.

"You weren't asleep."

Akihito opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he felt another tap at his throat. His pulse, he realized. Eyes closed, he shook his head.

"I heard you come home."

Asami seemed to consider this and, before he had time to reach a conclusion, Akihito stretched up and kissed him.

He was straining to reach, balanced on his palms, neck craned almost painfully until Asami kissed him back, licking into his mouth with that strange fire his kiss always possessed, pressing him into the pillow. He cupped Akihito's neck in one in hand and brushed his thumb across the column of his throat, gently, up and down until Akihito swallowed hard from the sensation, gasped and let his mouth fall open. Asami dragged his thumb across his bottom lip, pressed his mouth to his cheek before moving to his ear.

"You're freezing."

Akihito stiffened, glancing away. He _was_ cold, with goosebumps shivering up and down his arms. Asami didn't let him dwell on it though, gathering him in his arms through the blanket and holding him to his warmth. Akihito wound his arms around his neck and buried his face there, lips brushing the tendon as he spoke.

"Gonna warm me up?"

It was a stupid line but he meant it; he wanted him to chase that strange, pervasive chill out of his body before it took hold of him completely. It felt like frost had settled over his skin and he just needed Asami to dislodge it before it hardened around him.

Asami settled his mouth and nose in Akihito's hair which was messy and tangled from sleep. He breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, and spoke into his temple.

"I need to shower. Lie down and I'll be in in a minute."

That wasn't abnormal. Akihito pillowed his cheek against Asami's shoulder, feeling the roughness of his suit against his skin. If he concentrated, he could smell gunpowder and just a touch of something _iron._

Blood, most likely.

It had confused Akihito at first, how some nights Asami would come home and be on him in an instant, while others he wouldn't so much as kiss him until he'd bathed. It made sense when he'd started paying attention though, noticing the little things and what they meant.

The dark stains on his fingers were gunpowder, not nicotine. The flecks of _something _on his suit were blood. The fewer cigarettes that were left in his carton at the end of the day, the more intricate the operation had been. The more he avoided Akihito afterwords, the less indifferent he'd felt about the individual, good _or _bad.

Akihito never asked him why or even let on that he'd noticed; Asami was always quietly adamant about keeping him away from the other half of his life and, while he did his fair share of snooping, he didn't think a head-on confrontation about it would reveal anything he didn't already know.

Asami killed people.

Maybe not as many people as he'd originally guessed and maybe not with as much disregard for human life as he'd originally assumed, but Asami deffinetely killed people, and he did his best to shield Akihito from that fact. There really wasn't any point in it; Akihito already knew and it wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon. But then again, it might not have been solely for _his_ benefit.

So he let go of Asami's shoulders and lay back down, closed his eyes as he felt a hand pass over his hair, once, twice, a third time, and then the bed jostled as Asami stood and left, leaving only warmth where he'd been sitting.

}{

The next time Akihito awoke, Asami was still there, tucking his shirt into his pants in front of the large mirror inside the open closet door. Akihito didn't move, just kept his eyes cracked open and watched as he did up his pants, fixed his collar and reached for a tie, pausing for a moment to consider them.

He grinned sleepily.

"If you want, I can call Kirishima to come help you pick one."

Asami slanted him a look through the mirror before selecting a deep burgundy tie, detailed with a dark, swirling pattern.

"That won't be necessary," He replied, stalking over as he looped it around his neck, knotting it perfectly without breaking eye contact.

"Everything in this room is of _exceptional_ quality." He braced his hands on either side of Akihito's head and leaned down to kiss him, mouth overly minty from having just brushed his teeth. "I really can't go wrong."

They separated and Akihito stared up at him, unimpressed.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be using lines on me."

"It's not a line if it's spontaneous."

He pulled away as Akihito sat up, only moving far enough to keep from colliding. Akihito rolled his eyes at his proximity and scooted backwards to lean against the headboard, sheets pooling in his lap.

"So, what's on the underworld agenda today?"

Asami smirked at him, swiped a hand through his hair which had yet to be styled and kept falling into his eyes.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. How's your newspaper route?"

It took Akihito a moment to catch his meaning but when he did, Asami was ready for the punch he threw at his shoulder. He caught him by the wrist and tugged him forward, sending him sprawling across his lap. Akihito, who wasn't quite awake enough to process this turn of events, growled irritably and flipped over onto his back, glaring up at Asami.

"I don't know why I even wake up for you, tomorrow I'm just going to sleep until you leave... what?"

He asked, when Asami failed to respond to his needling. His attention was elsewhere, further down his body, and Akihito followed his gaze, feeling indignant until he saw it.

There was a large, purpling bruise on the outside of his thigh.

He couldn't see all of it because of the way he was laying, but without words Asami propped him up so he could sit, legs curled next to him to take in the entirety of the contusion.

It spread across his thigh like a billowing cloud, dark violet and mottled with yellow. It was startlingly large, and when Asami passed his hand over it, he could barely cover the entire blotch. He traced over it with his fingertips, light and careful.

"This isn't from me."

Akihito stared at the mark, wondering how Asami could even think that that was worth stating. Of course it wasn't from him, it was _massive_. Asami could get rough, but this went well beyond a slap on the ass or a bite on the shoulder; the bruise on his thigh spoke of _pain_.

It was exactly where he'd been grabbed last night.

"What happened here?"

Akihito stiffened, mind reeling as he tried to come up with something, _anything_ believable.

"I uh... I think it's from the other day. I got into it with a bouncer in Kabukicho. I was out back of a club, trying to get a shot of someone and he got rough. I went down some stairs. That was probably it."

His story wasn't entirely untrue except that, in reality, he'd managed to catch himself on the railing before he fell. It was the best he could come up with and he watched Asami, hoping he wouldn't delve too deeply. After all, Akihito spent most of his time covered in cuts and bruises he'd accrued while running around Tokyo; journalism wasn't a desk job.

Asami looked at it a moment longer and then tapped his hip, urging Akihito to sit all the way up so that he could stand.

"It looks like it hurts, you should ice it."

"I know that, I'm not a child."

Asami hummed, unconvinced, and Akihito feigned annoyance, flopping back down into the pillows at the head of the bed. He yanked one over his face and sighed into it, relieved in one sense and horrified in many, many others.

}{

**_AN:_**

**_Thank you for reading~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_

_**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I hope this one lives up to your expectations!**_

}{

_day dreams_

_._

_._

_._

_wKINNG DREA_

"Shit."

.

.

.

_w_

_._

_._

_._

_waking dreams_

_._

_._

_._

_unexplained bruising_

_._

_._

_._

Akihito clicked through page after page of articles and entries, scanning for anything that matched what had happened to him. He was sitting in the living room window, one leg stretched out in front of him so that he could balance the ice pack he'd found- already made up and sitting on the counter- on his thigh. He wasn't dressed yet, still wearing only his briefs and a hoody, and the cold was beginning to burn his skin. He shifted the pack irritably, scrolling down through what was so far completely useless information.

Having been only semi-conscious for the majority of what had occurred the previous night, it had been pretty easy to write off as a dream. A vivid, borderline _hallucinatory_ dream, but still a dream none the less; harmless, with no lasting consequences.

But 'dream' injuries don't carry over into waking life.

He was hoping to find something, anything, that could explain his leg. It had to be some kind of... psychosomatic injury, something that he'd caused himself by focusing so intently on the area. He'd been so aware of it at the time that maybe he'd tricked his body into thinking he'd really been hurt and it had responded accordingly.

This would have been a lot more probable if there were any record of this happening to anyone _ever_. So far he'd just found a lot about iron deficiencies.

He closed his laptop and leaned his forehead against the window, staring out at the city beneath him.

}{

Some hours later, having gone into his editor's office to drop off a bundle of photos and their summary, Akihito returned to the penthouse to find it freezing. As he stepped inside, the temperature hit him like a wall and he hesitated, resting his hand on the doorframe.

It was late August so the a.c. was supposed to be running, but this was deffinetely not the temperature he had left it at. It was like stepping into an ice box. He blew out a breath and was almost surprised when it didn't fog up in front of him.

He toed off his shoes and dropped his bag on the kitchen table as he passed, heading for the thermostat. It was mounted on the wall just inside the living room, and the small plastic hatch that usually covered the buttons was hanging down, open.

The temperature was set to five degrees Celsius.

Akihito screwed up his face, studying the display. Of course, the apartment was too big to be chilled to that temperature, but it had certainly come close in the time he'd been gone. He turned the unit off completely to give the penthouse time to warm up and made a note to reset it later. It was probably just a fluke, but if it happened again he'd have to talk to maintenance.

His thought was interrupted by a crash and he jumped, whipping his head around to peer back through the kitchen. His bag was on the floor, his belongings strewn haphazardly across the tile.

Akihito stared at it for a moment before making his way over, suddenly wary. He had probably set it too close to the edge of the table and it had been pulled over by it's own weight, but it had startled him all the same. He leaned down and shoved the spilled menagerie back inside before hefting the bag up onto the table to check the rest of its' contents.

His laptop was nestled inside a shock proof case and was no worse for wear but his phone, which he'd stuffed into the front pocket, had a large crack spiderwebbing across the screen. The display came up when he pressed the button, but it was practically unreadable.

He slid his thumb across the screen unconsciously, meaning to bring up his recent messages, and hissed when his skin caught on the uneven glass. A bead of blood welled up and he sucked it into his mouth, wincing at the sting.

}{

The rest of the night was no better.

For once, Akihito found that he was not so much anxious in the quiet, empty apartment, but tired. The shadows held no fear for him, only a strange and heavy gloom.

Normally when he got bored or lonely at home but didn't feel like going out, he'd text Kou or Takato or even _Asami_ to keep him company. There was something pleasant about hearing his phone buzz while he answered emails or made dinner; it was nice to know he had a message waiting for him. Tonight though, with his phone busted, it was just him and the television.

In addition, the incident with his messenger bag seemed to set off a chain reaction; no matter what he did, accidents befell him. Drawers he would have sworn he'd closed were suddenly open, bruising his ribs as he inadvertently walked into them. Anything he set too close to the edge of the counter seemed to end up on the floor the moment he turned his back. A pot of water, which he'd set to boil only moments before, had suddenly bubbled over onto the stove top. When he'd turned on the tap to rinse a couple of eggplants, the water had come out _scalding_ and scorched his hand, leaving it red and tender.

In the end, he found himself rushing to finish dinner, something he usually took his time with and _enjoyed_. He'd never thought of himself as much of a cook but Asami... Asami liked his food, had even told him so. He ate anything Akihito made for him with gratitude and even simple things like chicken and rice seemed to please him immensely. It was gratifying to be able to do something for him, to be the one who's food he loved. Tonight though he just wasn't in the mood; even small set backs and annoyances eventually take their toll.

Feeling tired and a bit dejected, Akihito made up a plate for himself only to realize that he wasn't actually hungry anymore. He stared at the food, irritated more with himself than anything else, before wrapping it up and putting it in the fridge for Asami.

Then he headed for the liquor.

Akihito didn't drink by himself very often, mostly because it just wasn't as much fun. With friends, he could be loud and have a good time; with Asami, he could enjoy himself, free of inhibitions. By himself, well... right now he just needed to relax.

There was a bottle of _Macallan _on the top shelf in one of the kitchen cabinets which Akihito had to clamber on top of the counter in order to reach. It was one of Asami's favorites, a single-malt scotch that cost more by the bottle than Akihito made in a week. He hadn't much liked it the first time he'd tried it, sipped from Asami's glass on a whim, but the taste had grown on him in memory and now he found himself craving it.

There were a few brandy snifters in a cabinet in the living room and he retrieved one before heading to the couch, flicking on the television to chase away some of the quiet. It was eleven, and the nightly news was easy to tune out.

Akihito set the glass on it's side the way Asami had taught him and poured until the dark amber liquid reached the rim, barely contained. He righted the bottle and then, unable to resist, nudged the snifter so that it rolled away from him, it's contents shifting but never spilling.

It seemed a bit pretentious but Asami had been pretty adamant that the meager amount he'd poured was all you really needed to enjoy good alcohol. There was something else, about holding the glass from the bottom like a pompous ass so that the heat from your hand warmed the scotch and released 'aromas' or something like that. Akihito tried it for a moment before self consciousness overtook him and he adjusted he grip, holding it around the middle like a mug without a handle, something Asami would probably tease him about if he were there.

He sipped, mindful of the strength that had been overwhelming to him in the past. It was still there but pleasant this time, accompanied by notes of citrus and vanilla, barely recognizable but still somehow present, drifting in the background. It was just slightly warmed from his hand, but the liquor had it's own heat that burned pleasantly down his throat, into his belly. He still coughed after swallowing, but it was soft, more of a clearing of the throat. He kept sipping.

}{

Some hours later, Akihito stirred as the glass he'd been drinking from was taken gently from his hand. His eyes flicked open to take in the darkened room, the muted television and finally Asami, leaning over him, expression warm.

"Since when do you like scotch?"

The question didn't process and Akihito made a confused noise before trying to sit up. He had fallen asleep sideways, bare legs hanging off the edge of the couch, tank top rucked up about his middle. His back felt stiff and he groaned when Asami lifted him by the shoulders, sitting beside him and resettling Akihito's torso in his lap. Akihito drew his legs up behind him and pillowed his cheek against Asami's thigh, mouth dry and head a bit achey. He watched drowsily as Asami leaned forward- one large hand splayed across Akihito's ribs to keep him in place- and poured his own drink from the much depleted bottle, using the glass Akihito had drunk from.

Akihito mumbled something he knew didn't quite make sense but didn't repeat himself until Asami tapped his cheek with an amused 'hmm?'.

"You didn't... put it on it's side..."

Asami's chuckle shook him gently.

"I've poured enough whiskey in my time to do it by sight. You on the other hand..." Fingers threaded into his hair, pressed gently on his temple. "There's not much point in portioning it if you're going to drink half a bottle anyway."

Akihito hummed appreciatively at the welcomed pressure.

"Wasn't planning on it... just kind of happened."

There was quiet as Asami sipped his drink.

"Did you eat?"

Akihito thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Weird night, wasn't hungry."

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

"Did _you _eat?"

He could feel the wry smile above him, even if he couldn't see it.

"Not yet, no."

"Then_ can _it_..._"

They stayed like that well into the early morning hours, Asami finishing his drink, then another. When he finally rose to go to bed Akihito declined to be carried, twisting playfully out of his arms with a laugh and meeting little resistance. He was tired and more than a bit tipsy but something about Asami's attention always seemed to galvanize him. He woke something within him, something fiery and hot that chased away whatever melancholy he'd felt earlier in the night. He wanted more.

He smiled invitingly over his shoulder as Asami followed him down the hallway, only to throw himself off balance and list in the wall, graceless but still somehow gorgeous. Asami caught him up against it and gripped him by the ribs as he leaned down, feral grin sharp against Akihito's cheek when he turned his face away, coy. He felt flushed, nubile, and he must have looked it too because Asami was whispering to him, lips brushing against his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

"_You want it here? Right up against the wall? I'll do it. Spread your pretty legs for me, I'll do it._"

The deep thrum of his voice had Akihito melting, hands sliding up to grip broad shoulders as his nebulous mind struggled with the question. Asami already had him half way up the wall, balanced on the balls of his feet, back arched and straining. If he weren't so carefully supported he would have fallen already.

They had yet to kiss, such was the energy around them. Their mouths were close, their breath mingled, but Akihito was still playing shy and Asami, who liked _nothing_ more than he liked a challenge, refused to do anything but tease him back. His breathing was heavy though, his hands rough in their desire.

_He wants me_

It was a thought Akihito had had many times before but it still struck him like a punch to the gut, making him shiver in the best way.

"Not here... bed."

It took effort to keep his voice steady, especially when finally _finally _Asami kissed him, only once and to the side of his mouth, more urging than anything else. It had been _too long_ to waste all their pent up energies on some quick thing out in the hallway. He'd had too many nightmares this week- too many _shitty_ nights alone in the dark- to give up a chance at not sleeping until morning.

Asami groaned and relinquished his grip on Akihito's ribs, dragging his hands down to hold the backs of his thighs. He hefted him up, leaning backwards so that Akihito fell into him, arms wrapped around his neck for balance and thighs tight against his waist. Akihito felt a kiss at his neck and sighed, relaxing into the body that supported him.

By the time they reached the bedroom Akihito's eyes were closed and Asami held _all _his attention, body and mind. So if the shadows in the room were a little too dark, if they shivered out of place when Asami drew too near, he didn't take notice.

}{

_He's in a tunnel._

_It's dark, twisting, unending and if he doesn't find a way out, he's going to die. _

_Hanae is dead._

_Akiko is dead._

_Their deaths are his fault and he knows it._

_Their blood is on him figuratively._

_Their blood is on him literally._

_He hates the man who did this. He hates himself too._

_He's taken a wrong turn. If he goes back the way he came, he's going to die._

_He can't remember the path he'd designed for this tunnel._

_He can't remember the path he'd designed for his life._

_There's shouting behind him, _

_laughter_

_he hates them he _

_hates t hem he hatesthemhatesthem_

_Loud bang and he stops running because he's falling, because theres a hole in his leg, because his blood is mixing with Hanae's, with Akiko's. _

_They haven't killed him yet but they're going to._

_They're grabbing at him, laughing underlings, forcing him onto his knees._

_They're going to execute him._

_He twists sharply, drawing on the strength of a hate he'd never felt before, determined to free himself, to survive, to find revenge, to _-

Akihito's eyes flicked open as his mind awoke from the dream.

He was alone in bed, prone on his back, his arms at his sides and the blankets strewn about as if he'd been tossing. He tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn't move.

His entire body felt heavy and numb, like it could sink through the bed if he wasn't careful. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open but he fought for it anyway, blinking away the urge to fall back asleep. He was heavily disoriented, but his mind burned with irrational conviction that, were he to fall back asleep, something horrible would happen.

Slowly, he became aware of a noise like nothing he had ever heard before, blaring over and over in strange succession. It was like some terrible droning siren that warned of impending disaster and it made him sick with anxiety. As he listened, it deteriorated, the individual soundbites blurring into one another until all the was left was static, deafening and overwhelming. He body seemed to vibrate with the force of the noise and the more he struggled against it, the heavier his body felt, as if he might never move again.

Shadows seemed to be gathering in the edges of his vision and he feared a total blackout. It was stupid to scream but he tried anyway and was despondent when he couldn't produce so much as a whimper. His voice died in his throat as he thrashed internally, body motionless.

His eyes were darting constantly now, frantically, unsure of what to do. Each time he looked away from a spot, the darkness there seemed to coagulate into something solid that disappeared as soon as he looked back. Slowly though, some black and massive form manifested in the far corner of the room, silent and festering, and when he forced himself to look away, it neither disappeared nor stayed put; it drew closer.

It was tall and looming, faceless and almost formless aside from the hint of shoulders, a neck, a head. It flickered under his watch, the darkness roiling to keep shape, and every time his gaze wavered it crept closer, appearing to float motionlessly across the floor.

Hypnotized, Akihito watched in disbelief for what felt like minutes but was probably a much shorter span of time; seconds, fractions maybe. Terror had been slowly building within his body, fizzing through him, capped only by his inability to move. Now he was reaching his breaking point and, too horrified to accept his own paralysis, he struggled again, harder than before, writhing as if it would be better to tear free of his own body than remain trapped in it.

Then it was over him, above him, and as it reached for him his face twisted and finally, _finally_ a scream ripped through his throat, painful and hoarse.

With that scream, the strange spell was broken and the figure dispersed as if it had never been there at all. He lurched upright with another yell, unbidden this time but uncontrollable. Then, as if his body was catching up with all his desperate attempts to move, he twisted violently and pitched himself out of bed, shaking and heaving, just as the bedroom door flew open.

Akihito stumbled sideways into the nearest wall and held himself up against it. He was struggling for air, like he'd been swimming underwater for a long time, and his lungs couldn't keep up with his need for oxygen.

The ringing in his ears was deafening but through he could hear shouting and then Asami was in front of him, grabbing his arms, easing him down to sit on the floor. His breathing wasn't coming any easier and he had to fight for it but Asami had his face in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"-need to stop. You're hyperventilating, if you keep this up you're going to pass out."

Akihito nodded roughly because he _knew _that and if he could stop he would but it just wasn't happening. His chest was beginning to hurt and he grabbed Asami's arm, squeezing his panic.

Asami didn't say anything but there was concentration in his face and that was reassuring in itself. He pulled Akihito towards him and turned him around, sitting him in his lap like a child, back pulled flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his middle and spoke into his ear, voice as calm as ever.

"Focus. Can you feel me breathing? Match it. Breath with me."

Akihito could feel them, Asami's inhales and exhales. They were deep and slow against his back, the rise and fall of Asami's chest exaggerated so that there was no chance of him missing it. He closed his eyes and struggled to copy his rhythm, but his lungs faltered and skipped. Asami didn't worry though, just keep murmuring in his ear, calm things he could barely comprehend. He was doing fine. Asami had him and he was doing fine.

It was a long time before Akihito didn't feel like he was suffocating any more. He was leaning back against Asami, head nestled beneath his chin, eyes closed and still a little dizzy. He felt drowsy; Asami had taken up a faint rocking motion, swaying him gently back and forth, barely moving. His arms were still wrapped around his middle and Akihito stared past them at his legs, which were stretched out and bent at the knees. Sunlight fell in a slash from the part in the heavy curtains. He could still see the bruise on his thigh. He was_ so tired_.

"Don't fall asleep."

Asami's voice was gentle but firm, grounding him in the moment. There was a sense of urgency in it but it was subtle and undemanding.

"I'm not..."

He felt Asami nod against the top of his head, chin resting on his crown.

"Are you ready to stand up?"

Akihito thought about the question before grunting his assent. He strained to sit up properly, pulling his feet under him to stand. Asami kept a hand on him, staying slightly beneath him in case he wobbled. Akihito made sure he didn't.

As soon as he was on his feet and stable, Asami immediately reached to the floor beside him and Akihito followed with his eyes as he grabbed his Beretta and tucked it securely back into his shoulder holster. He hadn't even noticed Asami holding it.

Catching his stare, Asami's hand came up to touch his face, reassuring.

"You were screaming, I didn't know what I was walking into."

Akihito could only nod, dazedly. He remembered screaming. He remembered why he had been screaming. His whole body was numb though and he felt detached from the memories, as if they were scenes from a movie he'd just watched. He didn't protest, barely noticed when Asami had to practically lift him into bed, settling him on top of the blankets, back against the pillows. His face was still serious, but Akihito could feel concern rippling beneath the surface. Large warm hands came up to hold his face again and he let them, unconcerned with being coddled. He was too out of it to resist.

"Don't go into shock."

Another time, Akihito might have laughed at the futility of the statement. Maybe the was Asami's goal, to make him laugh. Either way, he only nodded. Asami's hands moved down his neck, over his shoulders. They rubbed up and down his arms where he could feel goosebumps forming and he sighed at the warmth that bloomed there. Asami never took his eyes off of his face, studying him like he was solving an equation.

"Say something."

Akihito thought. He thought harder than he'd had to think about anything in the last week. Finally-

"What time is it?"

It came out shaky and hoarse but Asami looked about as relieved as Akihito had ever seen him, like he'd been waiting for 'where am I' or 'who are you' or maybe just more silence.

"A little after two. You were out like the dead this morning so I thought I'd come check on you."

Akihito nodded. It was easier than finding words.

"What happened?"

What Akihito meant to do was say that he wasn't sure, but it was probably a dream and he was fine, just very shaken.

What he actually did was cry.

It was bizarre, because he didn't actually feel like crying. He wasn't scared at the moment, he felt safe and secure and _relieved. _It was like his emotions were on a time delay though; the fear and horror he'd felt early were just now working their way out.

Asami's face was puzzled even as he wiped tears from Akihito's cheeks. He didn't press for answers, but Akihito tried to come up with them anyway.

"It was like a dream but... I was awake, I know I was awake." He sniffed deeply and Asami leaned away, retrieving a box of tissues from the night stand which Akihito gratefully accepted, dabbing at his cheeks and nose. Suddenly, he remember what had really set him off. He caught Asami's gaze, eyes wide but fierce in their assurance.

"Asami I couldn't _move_."

He cringed at himself; he sounded almost hysterical and he could only imagine how he looked. Asami didn't seem put off though; he was listening rather intently, brow creased like he was solving an equation.

"Akihito... were you on your back?"

"What?"

For a moment, it sounded a bit like an innuendo and Akihito was caught off guard. But Asami was serious, the smirk that usually went along with his perverse humor conspicuously absent.

"Were you lying on your back when you couldn't move."

"I... yes?"

"Stay put."

Without another word Asami stood and walked out of the room, leaving Akihito to stare after him, too exhausted to ask what he was doing. He returned seconds later, carrying his own laptop.

He sat beside Akihito once more, typing efficiently on the device before clicking something and handing it over to Akihito who took it, confused.

_**Sleep Paralysis**_

_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

_Sleep paralysis is a phenomenon in which a person, either when falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move. It is a transitional state between wakefulness and sleep characterized by complete muscle atonia (muscle weakness). It is often associated with terrifying visions, such as an intruder in the room, to which one is unable to react due to paralysis, from which the term "nightmare" is derived. _

**_}{_**

**_AN: IMPORTANT~_**

**_And we're done!_**

**_I know that's kind of a tricky place to stop this chapter but that's what we're going with. _**

**_For any of you unfamiliar with sleep paralysis I suggest you check out the wikipedia_****_. Akihito's experience in this chapter is based off of my own experience with sleep paralysis. It only occurred once, while I was very stressed and over-tired, but I can assure you it's not pleasant. As for whether or not that's what actually HAPPENED to Akihito, well, you'll just have to wait to find out._**

**_On another note, there is a pretty interesting game called Entity which I believe is based off of sleep paralysis. It has a cool design and soundtrack so if you'd like to play (it's free) then just google 'entity by palebits', its the first result. (it won't let me put a link) _**

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll try to have the next one out in a timely fashion!**_

**_Thank you,_**

**_Bella_**


End file.
